


Tout sauf de l'indifférence

by Nelja



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Backstory, Dark, Défi Halloween, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Some Evil Morty/Cop Rick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Les Ricks ne se soucient pas des Mortys ; un Morty en particulier sait que, pour sa propre santé mentale, il se soucie trop des Ricks. S'il ne peut pas abandonner, il ne lui reste plus qu'à gagner.





	Tout sauf de l'indifférence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Les Ricks ne se soucient pas des Mortys ; un Morty en particulier le sait mieux que personne.

* * *

Si brillant à l'école des Mortys qu'il devait parfois feindre l'ignorance pour ne pas se mettre à part des autres. Si enthousiaste aux tests d'obéissance. Il voulait le meilleur Rick. Il voulait un remplacement des quelques souvenirs de son grand-père mystérieusement disparu, il voulait une famille.

Parfois, il se dit qu'il était trop doué, et ils l'ont donné au pire Rick, pensant qu'un garçon intelligent et obéissant serait le seul Morty qu'il pourrait supporter - et oh, il y a de quoi ricaner devant la noirceur de cette ironie. Mais le plus souvent, il chasse ces pensées.

Les Ricks sont tous les mêmes.

* * *

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour obtenir l'affection de son Rick. Pour lui, sur une simplement suggestion, il avait écarté les cuisses - ils étaient partenaires, se disait-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment son grand-père.

Rick était peu tendre, rapide et impérieux, mais Morty pouvait s'imaginer que les mains serrées sur ses hanches à y laisser des bleus étaient un signe d'affection.

Quand son sexe énorme s'extrayait de lui juste après avoir joui, le laissant douloureux et insatisfait, son sperme restait en lui comme un lien entre eux. "Tu es à moi," disait-il, et cela semblait quelque chose.

* * *

Et puis ils avaient été en danger dans une dimension lointaine, et puis Morty avait trébuché, et puis Rick s'était enfui sans un seul regard en arrière.

* * *

Pour se maintenir en vie, Morty avait marchandé, menti, tué avec un bâton très pointu, et s'était livré à d'autres activités dont il préférait ne pas se souvenir.

Obtenir le portail dimensionnel avait été le plus difficile. Survivre, à côté, était devenu un détail.

Parfois il rêvait : si je réussis à revenir, il sera impressionné ! Parfois : il savait que je survivrais, il ne m'aurait pas laissé sinon.

* * *

Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, la seule chose, était trouver sa place prise par un autre Morty.

Le bâton très pointu lui avait offert une mort sans douleur. Il n'avait pas vu qui l'avait frappé. Il n'avait sans doute pas compris ce que son Rick pensait de lui.

Morty pense souvent qu'il a montré trop de compassion envers quelqu'un qui avait peut-être entendu _Tu es à moi_.

* * *

Pour Rick, il avait eu d'autres plans, plus complexes.

Le tuer aurait été un cadeau qu'il ne méritait pas.

Et puis, au moins, de cette façon, il serait son premier pour quelque chose.

* * *

"Je suis à toi." lui murmure Rick. Il n'est même pas besoin de le lui ordonner, même si parfois Morty s'amuse à le faire. Une simple impulsion électronique suffit.

C'est un mensonge.

Même quand Morty joue avec la chimie de son corps si fort que son Rick le croit lui-même, cela reste un mensonge.

* * *

Il lui arrache tous les mots d'affection qu'il a désirés de lui. Il lui fait rendre au centuple tout le plaisir qu'il a reçu. Et quand cela devient ridicule, presque aussi humiliant pour lui-même que pour Rick, il le fait se blesser lui-même et blesser les autres.

Il lui fait désirer des moments qu'il ne lui donnera jamais. Il le fait supplier pour le droit de le sucer (il ne le laisse plus venir si près, jamais) puis pour le droit de lécher son sperme au sol (parfois il le laisse faire, le plus souvent non, tellement observer son besoin insatisfait est plus plaisant).

C'est infiniment meilleur, mais cela reste bien loin d'être satisfaisant.

* * *

Il devrait sentir un peu d'empathie pour les Mortys, réalisent-ils de façon abstraite. Mais ils refusent de comprendre la vérité sur les Ricks, et la vérité est ce qui fait le plus souffrir, alors de quoi se plaignent-ils ?

* * *

Et sous les couches d'électrons et d'hormones qui réécrivent son cerveau, parfois Morty voit le vrai Rick, et il ne se soucie toujours pas de lui.

La haine lui suffirait, si elle était assez intense, mais même après tout cela, il n'est pour lui qu'une nuisance, un détail dont il finira par se débarrasser, lui ou un autre Rick ; rien. Un être méprisable, peut-être même pitoyable.

* * *

Au point où ils en sont, il ne peut plus le tuer sans admettre sa défaite, mais il rit quand cela finit par arriver finalement.

Et puis, ils voue une haine éternelle aux responsables, même s'il n'a pas de raison pour cela du tout.

* * *

Il aimerait se dire qu'il est parvenu à faire pivoter son existence à 180 degrés et que maintenant c'est lui qui ne se soucie plus des Ricks.

Mais il a décidé après avoir été abandonné qu'il était fait pour mentir aux autres. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser à se mentir à lui-même que brièvement.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était parti vivre une vie à lui loin de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Tant de Ricks votent pour lui qu'il est prêt à douter de leur mythique intelligence.

Sa garde rapprochée exécute le moindre de ses ordres.

Il n'y a pas la moindre émotion là-dedans. C'est de la politique, c'est dans cela qu'il s'est lancé. Alors, pourquoi a-t-il eu, même un instant, l'impression que leur respect pour lui changerait quelque chose ?

* * *

Il y a ce Rick policier, qui a tué son partenaire par honnêteté morale, et il est stupide, vraiment, mais il aura besoin de gens comme cela dans leur nouvelle société, et aussi Morty ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait se soucier...

Qu'il pourrais se soucier de quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Mais ni la vérité ni les mensonges ni la neurochirurgie ne pourra faire en sorte que ce soit lui, du moins pas de façon certaine, alors à quoi bon ?

* * *

Il lui reste toujours le pouvoir. C'est un bien joli lot de consolation.

Ils sont toujours, d'une certaine façon, à lui. Ils en sont même conscients, même si pas tout à fait assez. Cela peut encore changer.

* * *

Les Ricks ne se soucient pas des Mortys, et ils paieront pour cela, tous.

(Et si le Rick d'un autre Morty ose se soucier de lui, il paiera pour cela aussi.)


End file.
